<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shards by akkorin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711062">Shards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akkorin/pseuds/akkorin'>akkorin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bullying, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Unhealthy Relationships, danganronpa is a thing here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akkorin/pseuds/akkorin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi was tormented everyday of his life and no one ever cared to do anything about it. In a last attempt at a new life, he changes schools. Determined to lie through the rest of his entire school life in order to be liked, he didn't expect to find love in a way he wishes he hadn't. </p><p>// </p><p>The story of how Shuichi and Kokichi met and fell in a relationship they were both better off not entering.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki &amp; Momota Kaito &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all, I finally made an account after years of using this site without one, so this is my first fic on here. Kinda nervous to post this but I spent way too much time thinking about plot points and shit to not do anything with it.</p><p>Second of all, english is not my first language, so I'm seriously sorry for any kind of mistake. I'm by no means fluent, so if you find grammar mistakes please point them out to me. </p><p>Last thing I wanna say is this is probably gonna be a really really long story, so I'm sorry about that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A kick in his stomach.</p><p><br/>
A yank of his hair.</p><p><br/>
A punch in the face.</p><p><br/>
Drops of blood on the floor.</p><p><br/>
The guy started laughing.</p><p><br/>
Was this funny? Was Kokichi's suffering funny to this guy? Of course it was. Laughing like he's watching a TV show, remote in hand, popcorn beside him, just laughing. Laughing at the stupid but endearing actions of some high school friend group, played by actors way older than they're supposed to be. Laughing at Kokichi's pathetic attempt to get away. Laughing at the blood covering his hands, no remorse. Laughing at Kokichi, small and pitiful.</p><p><br/>
A day like any other.</p><p><br/>
One punch in his stomach.</p><p><br/>
He drops to the floor in what Kokichi percieves as slow-motion, his brain not quick enough to catch up with the reflexive motion of his hands shielding him from the hard ground. The blood on the floor was even more visible in the morning light. Wiping it off from his chin and mouth, he casts a quick glance at his tormenter. Still laughing.</p><p><br/>
Kokichi wasn’t a nice person, even he could recognize that. He said mean things to others, he lied constantly to get out of situations, or just for the sake of lying. He did some pretty morally questionable things at times, but he didn’t really think he deserved to be treated like this everywhere he goes.</p><p><br/>
<em>Every fucking day.</em>
</p><p><br/>
He briefly thought of all the people that would be sad if he were to die right now.</p><p><br/>
There were none. </p><p><br/>
What were the teachers doing right now while this was happening in the bathroom of their school? It's not like they didn't know. Everyone saw his bruises and scars. Everyone saw how people pushed him and called him names in class. Everyone and their<em> fucking mothers</em> saw how people treated him. No one did anything about it.</p><p><br/>
The guy was still laughing. </p><p><br/>
What was so fucking funny? Did he think of a funny joke? Was Kokichi making a stupid face? The thought of his beaten up, bloody face came to his mind and he couldn't help the smiled forming on his face. <em>Pathetic.</em> Kokichi thought he understood, but the thought of sympathizing with the guy was making him a little sick, so he did what he thought was the best idea at the moment. </p><p><br/>
Slowly getting up, the million ways this could go wrong, the possible consequences rapidly flashed trough his head. He might just actually die. He didn't care. He might get beaten up even more. Don’t really care. He might end up in prison. Better fate.</p><p><br/>
The asshole was still fucking laughing. He looked like he was in ecstasy. He probably was, and all at the expense of Kokichi's life. <em>Pisses me off.</em>  With a sudden determination, Kokichi kicked the guy in the balls as hard as he could causing a surprised groan on pain. He followed it up by grabbing his hair and kicking him two times in the ribs, then one time in the stomach, making him fall to his knees.</p><p><br/>
This was his chance to run. He could get away now. He didn’t have to do this. </p><p><br/>
But Kokichi’s body wasn’t listening to him. He spat the guy in the face and kicked him once again. The guy groaned in pain and muttered some curses, falling backwards and landing on his back, his brain not registering the sudden turn of events, only the pain his body was feeling.</p><p><br/>
Kokichi thought he looked patethic, so without hesitation, he rolled up his sleeves and sat on the guy, strandling him. He looked him in the eyes for a moment. The guy was angry, the sudden weight on him finally making him understand the situation at hand, and still in pain. But Kokichi didn't care, raising his hands and bringing them to the guy's neck. He thought about what he was about to do, the pain he was about to induce and without hesitation, started strangling him.</p><p><br/>
The guy started struggling to breathe, kicking and hitting and gasping and trying his best to get away. He wasn't that much bigger and stronger than Kokichi, so the fussing around did nothing more than make it harder for him to breathe, and make Kokichi angrier.</p><p><br/>
What was he doing, really?</p><p><br/>
Did he want to kill this guy? Not really. </p><p><br/>
He mostly just wanted him to pass out so he could get away freely. </p><p><br/>
But what if he killed him? That would make him a murderer. Kokichi didn't really want that. </p><p><br/>
He thought over his options again and decided that the best course of action was to stop what he was doing. He removed his hands and rose up as quickly as he could. The guy started coughing and grasping for air. Taking this chance to kick him in the stomach once again, Kokichi smiled one last time at the guy before turning around with a clear and loud <em>''Fuck you.''</em></p><p><br/>
Then he went to class.</p><p><br/>
Afterschool was the same as always. </p><p><br/>
People were waiting for him as he turned a corner on his way home. They took him by his hair and started beating him up even more, as his classmates completely ignored what was happening.</p><p><br/>
Kokichi was sick of this.</p><p><br/>
He just wanted some peace and quiet.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Kokichi's house was anything but quiet once he entered it. Screams, curses,sounds of objects breaking, the everyday occurence could be heard even from outside. No suprise there. With a quickened step, he made his way up the stairs, ignoring every cry of help coming from the living room. He bandaged himself up and got rid of the dry blood on his clothes and body. He took a shower and went to sleep with the sounds of crying coming from downstairs.</p><p><br/>
Kokichi's day ended just like any other day.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
The next day was somewhat different.</p><p><br/>
Deciding it was time for a change in his life wasn't a hard decision. Figuring out what part of his life he has the power of changing was. He decided to move schools. He was aware the bullying wasn't gonna stop, but as a last resort, he thought it would be a good idea. Just to try it. <em>Or else he would just have to kill himself.</em></p><p><br/>
He went downstairs and greeted his mom, her petite and bony hand holding a small granola bar, half eaten. Pulling out a chocolate cookie from the fridge, he made his way to the table, sitting down in the seat opposite the woman. Kokichi always thought he resembled his mom more than his dad. They always looked alike, both covered in bruises, scars and bandages. </p><p><br/>
''I want to change schools'' He decided to not beat around the bush. It annoyed him when people did that. Taking his first bite out of the cholocate cookie, he observed her reaction. His mom looked at him suprised, a ray of hope shining in her eyes, like he had just told her the planet has just been saved, and followed by a sincere smile he hasn't seen in a long while, she nodded hesitently.</p><p><br/>
The rest of the day was just like any other.</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks later, Kokichi's school day started very differently. </p><p><br/>
This was his chance at a new beggining, his change to make friends and not be the biggest loser in the school, and Kokichi was determined to make that happen. The fact that he was covered in bruises and bandages was going to pose a slight problem to that, but Kokichi wasn't going to let that deter him from his plan.</p><p><br/>
The introduction went well. His new teacher asked him to say something about himself. He lied and said he was an aspiring artist and his favorite thing to do was volunteer work. People clapped for him and he was sent to his new seat next to a pretty blonde girl.</p><p><br/>
The teacher was a short man with brown hair and murky green eyes who looked a little too young to be a teacher, but Kokichi didn't look his age either, so he decided to not ponder on it too much.</p><p><br/>
As the, math apparently, class went on, the girl next to him leaned in. ''So, you do volunteer work? That's really nice of you. What kind of volunteer work is it?'' She smelled like strawberries and had a very calming air around her. She seemed nice, so he decided to play along. This could be his first friend. ''Animal shelters.'' He said without thinking. ''That's so cool! I'm Kaede Akamatsu by the way. Nice to meet you!''The girl answered him enthuisiasticly. It was slighly too loud so a few classmates turned to look in their direction as the teacher hushed them. He nodded at her in an attempt to be polite and friendly. Seemingly happy with their little conversation, the girl turned her attention back to the teacher and her notes.</p><p><br/>
He took the opportunity to look around and study his new classmates. There were a few that caught his attention.</p><p><br/>
Another blonde girl who looked like she was going to shoot a porn video afterschool was giving him some dirty looks. It seemed like she was just bored and not doing it out of malice so Kokichi ignored her. The boy next to her looked weird to Kokichi. He had weird white hair and was wearing some weird makeup on his face. Kokichi's immediate thought was that he wanted to befriend this guy. The weird boy was quietly taking notes and not minding anyone around so Kokichi decided to move on to someone else.</p><p><br/>
At the very back of the classroom, a boy with purple hair and a goatee was talking quietly to his, possibly, friend, a pale boy with black hair, an emo hat and some of the longest and prettiest eyelashes Kokichi has seen on a boy. He looked like he just wanted to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but the purple guy wasn't letting him. Kokichi studied both of them for awhile because studying people is what he did best. He looked at the purple guy and noticed the lively air around him. Kokichi had purple hair and purple eyes just like this guy, but unlike his own dead and bored eyes, this guy's were bright and full of life. He looked like he was having the time of his life just talking to his friend. His friend's, the emo guy, eyes were a beautiful golden color. Kokichi has never seen eyes like his and was fascinated.</p><p><br/>
He took a few other looks around the classroom and examined the rest of his potential friends. Most of them seemed nice, so Kokichi was pleased with his decision.</p><p><br/>
Afterclass, a few of them came to his seat and started asking him questions. A girl was asking him about his beliefs in God and one was asking him about magic. He kept answering questions with whatever lies he came up with at the moment. </p><p><br/>
It's not like Kokichi didn't wanna be honest with them. He just didn't trust them. Who knows what they could do with even the slighest information about him? People are cruel and Kokichi knows that fact better than anyone.</p><p><br/>
At the end of the day, Kokichi ended up telling everyone he is the son of CEO and he had to transfer schools because his classmates only wanted to be his friend for his money. When the boy with purple hair, apparently named Kaito, asked him about his bruises, he ended up making up a lie about enjoying street fighting. He was ambushed one time by some guys he beat up and he couldn't fight back because they were blackmailing him with information about his dad's company. He didn't know if people believed him.</p><p><br/>
But he was satisfied. </p><p><br/>
He hasn't gotten beat up today.</p><p><br/>
Afterschool was the most different part of the day. </p><p><br/>
As he was leaving the school grounds, heading home for the day, the boy with purple hair, Kaito, came over running, accompanied by two classmates he hasn't talked to yet, the emo beautiful eyes boy and some girl with long black hair and  red eyes that actually almost scared Kokichi.</p><p><br/>
''Hey, dude! Me, Shuichi and Maki Roll are going to get something to eat together. You wanna come along?''</p><p><br/>
This surprised Kokichi more than anything that day, stopping him in his tracks. The other two, apparently named Shuichi and Maki, seemed not so pleased by Kaito's invitation. They both looked at Kaito with an exasperated expression on their face, but kept quiet. </p><p><br/>
''Sure. Just let me check my schedule.'' He didn't have a schedule, but he didn't want to sound like he didn't have any other friends so he took his phone out and started randomly tapping and pretending to look for something, as Kaito was looking at him expectantly. </p><p><br/>
''Yeah. I'm free right now.'' He shruged.</p><p><br/>
''Cool! Let's go! We always go to the same place. It's very close and it has amazing food and dessert and tea and coffee and just everything you could wish for! You're gonna <em>love</em> it!''</p><p><br/>
Kaito seemed very exicited about this. Kokichi couldn't tell if it was because he was joining them or if it's just the guy's personality in general. The lack of reaction his two friends had made him think it was the latter. </p><p><br/>
The walk to the place this guy was apparently so into was full of Kaito talking and everybody else listening. He learned that Kaito is an aspiring astrounaut and ''the coolest guy in the school'' as he humbly titled himself. The walk was short, just as Kaito described it, as they got there in about 5 minutes. </p><p><br/>
As they entered what appeared to be a caffe, he took in the surrounding. The air was filled with different aromas, and Kokichi couldn't even begin to list all of them, the sugary smell or different desserts making his mouth already water. The caffe was rather small, with only a handfull of tables and very few people occupying them.</p><p><br/>
Kaito took Shuichi by the arm and made his way to one of the free tables. As they sat down next to each other Kokichi noticed how the tense Shuichi relaxed as soon as he sat down next to the, still talking, Kaito. Maki glared at them but quickly followed behind. Kokichi did the same and sat down next to the black haired girl, the seat in front of Shuichi, recieving a small but non threatening look of distain from Maki.</p><p><br/>
''I know what Shuichi and Maki Roll want, but what do you wanna get?'' Kaito asked him from across the table. Maki took this chance to speak for the first time since they met. ''I'm getting something else today. I don't need you to order for me.'' Her voice was harsh and just as he imagined it. Kokichi looked over the menu at the very overpriced items. Is this a caffe for rich people? Kokichi was almost disgusted. He quickly made plans to act like he forgot his wallet today and doesn't have any money on him. The latter part is true, but Kokichi doesn't have any money in general.</p><p><br/>
Kaito gave Maki a dissapointed look but quickly returned to his excited grin to stare at Kokichi waiting for an answer.</p><p><br/>
''A strawberry cake is fine.''</p><p><br/>
''OK! I'm paying so don't worry about it! C'mon Maki Roll! Let's go order!'' They got up from the table, thus leaving him and Shuichi alone in silence. He mentally scrathed the wallet plan from his mind as he started analyzing the boy in front of him. Hands fumbling nervously over the table, long eyelashes fluttering, eyes opening and closing in way too short of a time span to be considered natural, darting around nervously looking for what he assumed was Kaito.</p><p><br/>
Shuichi has not spoken a word since they met. They haven't even met properly. Kaito was the one who mentioned his name, otherwise he wouldn't have even known it.</p><p><br/>
The silence was killing Kokichi but something told him that breaking it would be wrong. Shuichi seemed like the type of person who liked the quiet, although him being friends with Kaito would contradict that, so he decided to play a considerate person and not break it. They sat in silence for a good thirty seconds before surprisingly, Shuichi spoke up.</p><p><br/>
''S-so...you are an artist?'' He seemed nervous about getting those words out.</p><p><br/>
''No? What makes you think I am?'' Kokichi spoke without thinking.</p><p><br/>
''Huh? But...earlier... you said...'' His voice got smaller and smaller as he continued the sentence apparently losing the confidence to finish it. Kokichi mentally face palmed.</p><p><br/>
''Yeah, I was just messing with you. I am an artist. What about it?'' </p><p><br/>
''Um...well... I just thought... um...''</p><p><br/>
This guy seemed like a panicked mess. Kokichi thought it was cute, endearing even, but Kaito and Maki returned before he could point that out. He probably wouldn't have done it anyway.</p><p><br/>
''Yooo! Bro, got you a lemon cake!'' Kaito loudly stated as he almost fell on his chair and pushed the lemon cake and a cup of coffee in front of Shuichi. ''Oh...Thanks.'' His reaction told Kokichi that lemon cake is not the usual thing he gets, but he didn't seem to mind as he quietly thanked his friend and went on to try the cake. Kaito's other hand held two small plates. One with some sort of purple ice cream thing and the other with Kokichi's strawberry cake. He looked at Kokichi for a few seconds then as if realizing what is happening, quickly pushed the strawberry cake plate in front of Kokichi. ''There you go! Man that shit's expensive...'' He didn't seem to stressed out about spending this much money on someone else's food. </p><p><br/>
Totally a rich guy...</p><p><br/>
Maki glared at him as she started eating her also strawberry cake accompanied by what looked like tea.</p><p><br/>
Kokichi took this moment to truly think about what is happening. </p><p><br/>
Not only did he not get beat up today, he is hanging out after school with his possible new friends. Kokichi feels as if this is not real. Like the entire thing is just one of the many dreams he had where he experienced this. He looked at the people he is currently sitting with. Kaito was talking loudly about this super cool space ship they're creating in the US right now, drawing attention from the few other people in the caffe. Maki was silently eating her cake,looking up at Kaito with an annoyed glare everytime he made a joke only he found funny, and sometimes looking at Kokichi with an annoyed glare. She didn't seem to like him very much. That's fine. Kokichi is used to it. She didn't seem like she wanted to hurt him, just that she didn't want him there. Shuichi looked the most interested in what Kaito was saying, curiously looking up at him everytime Kaito's tone started getting more excited, and giving him an encouraging smile everytime Kaito made one of his jokes. </p><p><br/>
They stayed at that place for a few hours, Kokichi thinks. Since he didn't keep track of time, most of it spent listening to Kaito talk about whatever cool thing he had read about online, he has no idea how much of it passed. But that's fine.</p><p><br/>
For the first time in a long time, Kokichi had fun.</p><p><br/>
After they exited the caffe, Kaito put an arm around Shuichi and turned them both to face Kokichi. ''So which way's your house?'' Kokichi pointed in the direction of his house and Kaito gave him an annoyed look. ''What? You for real? That's too bad. Shuichi, Maki and I live in the opposite direction.'' He pointed in the opposite direction to demostrate. Maki crossed her arms and gave him another annoyed glare, as if the entire concept of Kokichi possibly living in the same direction was pissing her off.</p><p><br/>
So they can't walk home together. But that's fine. Kokichi is more than satisfied with today.</p><p><br/>
''Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow!'' Kaito, still with his arm around Shuichi, made an awkward piece sign and started walking in the direction he pointed earlier. Shuichi turned his head and muttered a barely audible ''Bye...'' before turning it back and saying something even quiter to Kaito. Maki followed them immediately without sparing a glance at him. </p><p><br/>
Today, Kokichi walked home with a smile on his face. </p><p><br/>
As he approached his door, the usual sounds of screams greeted him. As always, he ignored them and went up the stairs.</p><p><br/>
He took a shower and went to bed.</p><p><br/>
He did not have any new bruises today.</p><p><br/>
Kokichi's day ended somewhat differently.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi woke up the next day feeling slightly better than any day in the last years. He got out of bed and changed in his new school uniform. It was very different from his last one, the boring maroon now a deep black, with more details and more pockets. It's not that he felt more confident in this, he still looked gross, but the uniform felt like a new life altogether and that gave him some confidence. <em>Like I'm a new me</em>.</p>
<p><br/>As he checked his timetable and shoved the necessary books into his bag, he pondered over his next actions as a new person. What should he do once he gets to the classroom? Should he go to Kaito and Shuichi and start talking to them? Should he go to his own desk and sit in silence? Should he try and talk to someone new? After all, having many friends meant less possibilities of people attacking and making fun of him so he shouldn't just keep hanging around the same people. But who should he start with? 'Kaede' he instantly thought. She seemed nice enough and by the way people seemed to treat her she was also quite popular. Being friends with the popular people is the best way to avoid trouble. The popular kids at his old school hated him but this was the chance Kokichi had to possibly be actually liked in this school.</p>
<p><br/>After making up his mind and being done with the bag, he hurried out of the house choosing to ignore the usual scene greeting him in the living room.</p>
<p><br/>Arriving in the classroom he immediately went to his seat next to Kaede. He already had a plan to befriend her. It's fine.</p>
<p><br/>''Heya Kaede!'' He tried to be as cheerful as possible. Happy people like other happy people, not sad, depressing, gross people like him.</p>
<p><br/>''Oh. Hi there. Kokichi, right?'' She gave him a polite smile and turned her body towards him. Her whole attention was now on him. He can do this. ''I couldn't help but notice your hairpins. They're really cute! You like music, I assume?'' Kokichi tried to butter her up by throwing in a compliment. People like compliments. It's an easy way to start a conversation. ''Thank you!'' She giggled. ''I actually play the piano. Well...been playing it since I was,like, four.'' She giggled again. ''Very observant of you. Are you interested in music?'' There it is. Throwing the question back at him.</p>
<p><br/>''Yes, actually.'' A lie. ''I've been meaning to try and learn to play an instrument for so long but I never had the motivation to actually start.'' Another lie. He never had any interest in music. </p>
<p><br/>''Oh that's wonderful!'' Her eyes seemed to light up at their shared interest. ''I mean...the fact that you wanted to learn..not that you didn't have the motivation to do it.'' She cringed at herself but quickly regained her cheerful attitude, her soothing voice growing lounder and more excited with each word. ''You can totally start! I understand that it's hard sometimes. I'm sure it was like that with art too in the beggining.'' Right. Kokichi lied and said he was an artist. Kaede continues her speech. ''Nothing is easy in the beggining but once you start doing it and you experience the feelings of the people watching you do something you enjoy, you feel like it's something you were born to do!'' She stops herself by the time she realizes she's yelling and people are looking at her. She mutters a ''Sorry guys..'' and chuckles to herself as everyone goes back to what they were doing. That's when he notices Kaito and Shuichi aren't there. He sees Maki all by herself in her seat at the back of the classroom, but no signs of Shuichi and his loud companion. Class is about to start any second now. He turns back to Kaede.</p>
<p><br/>''Hey, any idea where Shuichi and Kaito are?'' She looks puzzled as she takes a quick glance around to room to check if Kokichi's question can be answered easily. Apparently dissappointed she turns back to Kokichi. ''No, sorry.'' She shakes her head. ''Why? Are you friends with them?'' The hesitant tone of the question immeditately sent Kokichi's brain into panic mode, the air suddenly getting heavier, harder to take in, his heart rate speeding up. Are they the hated kids around here and they tried to make Kokichi one of them? Is he gonna return to getting beat up everyday if he's friends with them? ''No. I just noticed they aren't here.'' A safe answer.</p>
<p><br/>''Oh. I see. I don't know where they are. Kaito probably convinced Shuichi to skip class with him or something.'' She giggles as if she can already tell that's the truth. Kokichi instantly relaxed, suddenly able to breathe properly again. She doesn't seem to hate them. So it's fine to be friends with them? Kaito called himself the coolest guy in the school. Is he actually someone popular? If so, is Kokichi safe right now? He doesn't get to think too much about it because the teacher enters the room and class starts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Kokichi's surprise, Shuichi and Kaito ended up coming after 3rd period. Shuichi went straight to his seat and took out his books while Kaito went around the classroom to greet everyone. No one bothered to ask them why they were late, seemingly indifferent. When Kaito got to Kokichi's seat he looked at him as if he didn't recognize him. After staring at him for a good ten seconds, something seemed to click in his head. ''Ahh!! Yo dude! Kokichi, right??'' He looked at him for confirmation. Has he actually forgot who Kokichi was? Must be nice. Knowing and hanging out with so many people that you simply forget someone you spent hours with the day before. ''Yeah...uhh...what was your name again?'' Kokichi was petty. He knew that's not how you make friends, but he couldn't help it. Unfortunately, and fortunately, Kaito didn't seem the least bit bothered. ''Kaito's my name!'' He gave him a bright smile and a thumbs up. </p>
<p><br/>''Kaito! Hey!'' Kokichi was startled by Kaede's voice suddenly appearing next to him. ''Kokichi here was asking about you and Shuichi earlier! You must've made quite an impression.'' She giggled without caring that her words sent Kokichi into panic once again. Did she have to say that? Kokichi just acted like he didn't remember Kaito's name. Would Kaito think this is suspicious and stop talking to him? He stared expectantly at Kaito for a reaction. ''Oh really? That's cool. Did I miss something while I wasn't here?'' </p>
<p><br/>Oh.</p>
<p><br/>He didn't seem to care or notice, whichever one is better, Kokichi can't say.</p>
<p><br/>''Not really. I'll give you my notes though. Share them with Shuichi too.'' Kaede gave him a good natured smile and went to her neighboring desk to grab her notes. ''Just take some photos of them now. You won't be able to copy them all by the end of the day.'' </p>
<p><br/>''Roger that!'' Kaito beamed as he took his phone out and started taking quick photos of the notes. Kokichi cringed at the speed in which he took them, imagining the inevitable blurry, very hard to read result.</p>
<p><br/>The break was almost over by the time Kaito was done taking photos. As he returned to his own desk he showed the photos to Shuichi, who then took his own phone out. After sending him the photos, Kaito got up and ran across the room to Maki's desk, while Shuichi stayed and copied as much as he could of the notes in the time he had left before class started. Kokichi noticed Maki's face slightly light up when Kaito came to talk to her but then immediately went to glaring at him once he opened his mouth. Must've said something annoying. Kokichi gets it. </p>
<p><br/>Class started soon after and quickly ended as soon as it came. </p>
<p><br/>The 5th period was their last one that day because the teacher in charge of the next class was really sick and they apparently didn't bother to get a substitute. </p>
<p><br/>Kokichi was feeling good to say the least. The second day here just ended and he still hasn't gotten beaten up yet! Nor was he hated by anyone from what he saw. Truthfully he expected Kaito to yell and run after him again like yesterday, ask him to join them to the caffe, but that didn't happen. He thought of waiting for them at the gate but changed his mind after realizing how desperate that seemed. It screamed 'I don't have any friends, please accept me!' And Kokichi would actually rather die than be seen like that. </p>
<p><br/>As he was just passing the gate he suddenly heard Kaito's loud voice from behind him. Kokichi doesn't know what happened, but his insticts kicked in and he found himself hiding in a bush. He thought his brain possibly entered fight or flight mode and now he can't possibly come out of hiding without looking suspicious so he promptly decided to just wait for them to pass the gate. </p>
<p><br/>Unforunately for him, Shuichi seems to be a very observant person. As they were approaching he suddenly looked at him and pointed, which immediately brought Kaito's and Maki's attention to his hiding spot. </p>
<p><br/>''Yo dude. What're you doin'?'' Kaito looked at him like it was an every day interaction he had, to see someone randomly hiding in the bushes. Kokichi slowly came out of the bush. ''Dammit! I was trying to scare you guys! Shuichi! You ruined my plan!'' He pointed an accusatory finger at Shuichi who looked like he has just been told he killed someone. ''I-I'm sorry! I didn't know...''</p>
<p><br/>Was this guy stupid or just really nice? Kokichi couldn't tell. </p>
<p><br/>''Well whatever. Now that you destroyed my dreams you need to make it up to me!'' Kokichi was really just spouting whatever bullshit his mind came up with but everyone believed him here so he didn't care if he was lying to them as long as his reputation stayed normal. </p>
<p><br/>''Shuichi'll buy you a drink this time then!'' Kaito exicitedly came in the conversation. ''This works out perfectly! Maki Roll and I can't really go to the caffe today so Shuichi was feeling lonely about going alone-''</p>
<p><br/>''Kaito!'' Shuichi interupted him in a panicked tone. ''I-I really wasn't!'' He turned to Kokichi putting up his hands in a defensive manner and shaking his head rapidly. ''Please don't listen to him! He doesn't know what he's talking about!''</p>
<p><br/>''So maybe you can keep him company! Go with him! He'll pay for what you're getting, right bro?'' Kaito continued, not minding Shuichi trying to stop him from talking. Shuichi looked about ready to cry. His eyes were red and he was slightly shaking. He looked at Maki for help. </p>
<p><br/>''Just go.'' </p>
<p><br/>Shuichi didn't seem happy with this answer as he looked at Kokichi with a desperation he hardly seen anyone in his life display, maybe besides himself. ''I'll make it up to you some other time I promise! T-Tomorrow! When Kaito and Maki can come too... I'll buy you two strawberry cakes and some ice cream...'' Kokichi was surprised Shuichi took his joke about making it up to him so seriously but if he was gonna get sweets for free, he wasn't gonna complain. </p>
<p><br/>''Sure. Tomorrow I guess.'' Kokichi shrugged.</p>
<p><br/>''What?! No! Bro! You can't go alone!'' Kaito looked betrayed as he yelled at Shuichi, while Shuichi looked like he was experiencing a loved one's funeral, sniffling, teary eyes trying their best to not let the pain show. ''Kaito...'' </p>
<p><br/>Maki seemed to have had enough as she turned to Shuichi. ''This is ridiculius. Just go already. With or without him.'' She grabbed Kaito's arm and dragged him away in a different direction from the caffe.</p>
<p><br/>And with that, Shuichi and Kokichi were now alone at the gate. An awkward silence fell over them as they both looked around trying to decide what to do or say. Kokichi was the first to say something. ''So... tomorrow I guess?'' Shuichi looked relieved at his words, but as he turned to leave an expression of guilt suddenly took over his face, his brows furrowing, eyes still teary, chapped lips biten in a way Kokichi shouldn't think of as attractive, but does nonetheless. ''A-Actually...I think today is fine... you can come with me if you want to.'' </p>
<p><br/>Kokichi doesn't know what exactly changed his mind, but he nodded anyway as they took off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>''So...'' Kokichi started in an attempt to get rid of the silence on their way there. Shuichi looked at him like a scared little lamb, although he was bigger and taller him and Kokichi couldn't help but find it cute. Really, that's one word that's come up constantly everytime he thought of Shuichi. 'Cute'. It fit him. </p>
<p><br/>''What do you like to do in your free time?'' Kokichi settled for a popular question with an easy answer. Everyone has an answer to this, whether it's interesting or not. Shuichi relaxed a little as he answered the question. ''I...uh... My uncle has a detective agency...and I sometimes help him there...and I also like to read...'' His voice was quiet but Kokichi was close enough to hear him, enough to understand what he said. ''Wait! You do detective work?!'' Kokichi beamed at him. Shuichi looked surprised by the sudden outburst. ''Y-Yeah...sometimes...I'm not very good at it though...'' He started pulling at his hat, trying to hide his face even more. ''No way! That's so cool! You're not lying are you?'' </p>
<p><br/>''What? N-No! I wouldn't lie!'' </p>
<p><br/>''Then really, you should be proud of it. Being a detective sounds so cool!'' For once, Kokichi wasn't lying. He really did believe what he was saying. Truthfully, he wished he was smart enought to do something like that. Kokichi never really thought about his future, because he always thought he wouldn't have a future. He thought he'd die a long time ago. Either by someone else's hands, or his own.</p>
<p><br/>''What about you?'' Shuichi surprises him by asking him the same question in return. </p>
<p><br/>''I'm an artist Shuichi! I like to draw! I do graffiti and body paint.'' He decides to go with the lie he has already created. ''I see. I remember you saying you do volunteer work?'' Shuichi continues the conversation. Kokichi is confused for a moment before he remembers the lie he told during his introduction and to Kaede. Right. He needs to remember these things. He is the son of a CEO and an arist who is interested in music and does volunteer work at animal shelters. ''Yeah. At animal shelters. Honestly feel so bad for the animals there. Abandoned like that. So I go every once in awhile and help them out. I have a few friends who work at this very close one. Do you wanna come too?''</p>
<p><br/>Honestly, Kokichi really hates his mind. The way he doesn't think about these things before saying them. ''I would love to! I actually have two dogs and a cat so I'm familiar with how to take care of them. When are you going next?'' He expected Shuichi to say no, really. Based on his reaction to just going to the cafe wtih him, he would have never expected this answer and now Kokichi was fucked. He said he had friends who worked there. If so, people should know him. It would look suspicious if he went and no one there knew him. </p>
<p><br/>It's ok. It's fine. He can wing this. </p>
<p><br/>''Hmm...maybe in two or three weeks? I'm not sure. I'll tell you a few days before I decide.'' There. That works. That way Kokichi can go a few times before going there with Shuichi and then it won't be suspicious. ''Ah... Alright. Thank you.'' Shuichi politely smiled at him. He seemed about to either start a new conversation or continue this one but stopped himself as he saw the cafe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they entered, they noticed the same table was free so they quickly made their way over there, taking the same seats as the day before, sitting in front of each other. ''I want what you promised. Two strawberry cakes and uhh...'' He quickly looked over the ice cream section of the menu. ''Grape ice cream!'' He beamed and shoved the menu in Shuichi's face, pointing at the 'grape ice cream' mini drawing. Shuichi made a face signilizing his dissaproval of the choice but nodded anyway and slowly made his way to the counter to place the order. </p>
<p><br/>Kokichi took this alone time to think about what he's doing. He's alone with Shuichi. At a cafe. And Shuichi is treating him. Is this considered a date? Kokichi watched dramas and heard people talk about being on dates and this is a scenario that popped up very often in those things. But Shuichi is his possible friend. So is it just hanging out then? What's the difference at the end of the day? Is it just if you're attracted to that person? Kokichi looked back at Shuichi who was taking out his expensive looking wallet to pay. He was attractive. <em>'Cute'</em>. </p>
<p><br/>As Shuichi made his way back to the table, these questions consumed Kokichi. As the plates were set in front of him, he looked at Shuichi's choices. Lemon cake and Coffee. Kokichi guesses he liked what Kaito bought him the other day. Shuichi didn't waste any time and quickly started eating his cake.</p>
<p><br/>''Is this a date?''</p>
<p><br/>Shuichi choked. ''S-Sorry? What?!'' He said between coughs.</p>
<p><br/>''Is this a date?'' Kokichi repeated.</p>
<p><br/>Shuichi continued coughing while Kokichi stared at him expectantly waiting for an answer. After a few seconds of more panic induced coughing he finally regained his composure. ''Uh...N-No... I don't think it is.'' </p>
<p><br/>''Why not?'' </p>
<p><br/>''B-Because...uh... I come here with Kaito all the time. And that's not a date.''</p>
<p><br/>''Why not?''</p>
<p><br/>''Because...he's...my friend?''</p>
<p><br/>''Am I your friend?'' </p>
<p><br/>Shuichi looked stupified and Kokichi almost slapped himself in the face for saying that. ''Haha! I'm just kidding Shuichi. You look like I just punched you or something. Relax, I'm just messing with you.'' He quickly tried to take the conversation back. ''Oh...Alright then.'' He went back to eating his cake. Kokichi started eating the ice cream to make himself look more nonchalant. </p>
<p><br/>The rest of the time spent at the caffee was mostly quiet, with short, meaningless conversations about their desserts from time to time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On their way out Kokichi had a great idea. ''Shuichi! Thanks for the meal. I really had fun today.'' He turned to Shuichi and beamed, trying to make himself look like he had the time of his life. He heard this being said often after people hung out so he thought he should give it a try. ''Oh. Yeah... Me too. Thanks for coming with me.'' He was about to turn and say goodbye for today when he heard Shuichi mutter something too quiet for him to hear. ''What? Sorry I didn't catch that.'' Shuichi looked very uncomfortable. He look a loud breath, turned around and got ready to run.</p>
<p><br/>''You are my friend! See you tomorrow!'' </p>
<p><br/>And with that he ran off, leaving Kokichi staring at him in shock.</p>
<p><br/>Friend... Kokichi has just made his first friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That day, Kokichi went to bed with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was the first chapter. I'm mostly gonna be introducing characters and the dynamics between them for the first few chapters. </p><p>This was kind of fast paced and I expect the first few chapters to be this way until we get into the actual story. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment if you can!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>